The Joker Returns
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: What McGee was a false name? What if he was really Tim Drake? Tim is still a vigilante and fights crime both during the day and night, keeping secrets from the entire team. But that will all change when the team gets a case in Gotham that brings back extremely horrific memories for Tim. He may have to confess the truth. Mcabby. Tiva. Papa!Gibbs. Rated T for the torture Tim endured.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Batman or Robin, or any of the other comics._**

Chapter 1

Tim's POV

Sometimes Tim still had the nightmares.

He couldn't help but see the Joker leaning over him, his eternal smile etched onto his face as he laughed, and then Tim laughed, and he couldn't stop laughing.

Bruce and Dick had told him several times before that he would never end up there again, and Tim believed them, but that didn't take the fear away.

Sometimes, it bothers him when the team acts like he is totally helpless. The reason he never answered Ziva when she asked if he had ever been tortured was because he had, and he was afraid of what he might say if he did answer.

_Yes, Ziva, yes I have been tortured, but I was able to hold out for at least a week, maybe more, before a mix of chemical injections, electrocution, beatings, and being locked in the dark caused me to start losing my sanity and telling the Joker what he wanted._

Right now, Tim was at his desk. He'd changed his name while here to Tim McGee because he wanted no one to know who he really was.

Dick said he was being paranoid once, but Tim thought paranoia was fine in this case; he was a vigilante working with Feds after all.

Bruce hadn't thought it to be a good idea for Tim to go to college for law enforcement, but Tim had wanted to fight crimes day and night. So he took tech and computer forensics. And now he was here, working at NCIS.

It was far away from Gotham, but on his nitro possessing R-Cycle, Tim was able to get places quite fast. He'd be back in Gotham before Tony could finish one of his annoying stories about sneaking out when he was a kid, in his costume, and ready to help fight.

He also continued with his vigilante work here, kind of like how Dick established himself in another city, but deep down, Tim wanted nothing more than to be back in Gotham, but he still didn't want to leave NCIS.

Being taught to be aware of all of his surrounding, Tim knew that Tony was playing on his phone, Ziva was working on her report, and he knew without even looking up that Gibbs had just entered the room.

Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head. "Play games on your phone on your own time, DiNozzo," he said.

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, immediately putting the phone away.

"Grab your gear; we have a case," Gibbs said.

The team immediately sprang up.

"Where at, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Gotham," Gibbs said.

Tim felt as if his heart had both taken a flying leap and fallen down into his stomach at the same time.

_Gotham_

**An: _Dun, dun, dun. _Sorry about the sort of cliff hanger ending, but I felt like this was a good place for a cut off. For those of you wondering, yes I am still working on _Forever a Cat. _I am really not the type to leave fics unfinished. I just really wanted to start working on this idea, and another one. I won't be doing the Harry Potter one yet, but I do have another idea for an NCIS and Batman crossover. It's supposed to be back before the series, when the team consisted of just Gibbs, Tony, Abby, and Ducky. Anyway, Gibbs and Tony end up saving Tim Drake from the Joker before he gets turned into J.J. I'll be working on that one next. I hope I can publish it today as well, possibly even this morning if there's time.**

**Anyway, to clear things up for this fic, when Batman and Batgirl saved Robin from the Joker, they ended up helping him get back to normal and everything, like in the comics, but they also found out about the chip in his brain and removed it so he won't be turning into a Joker clone anytime soon. However, I intend to be so very evil, and make it so the Joker survived, but none of them know it, until now of course. Believe me, tim will be very freaked out, might even have another nervous break down.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and thank you for the reviews on _Forever a Cat. _They were heartwarming. **

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Batman**_

Chapter 1

Tim's POV

Tim gazed at the familiar streets of Gotham out of the corners of his eyes as he followed Gibbs and the rest of the team to the crime scene.

Everything was exactly the same as the last time he was here, which was a couple weeks ago, but Tim was always sure something would be different every time he came back.

He gazed at the tall buildings with fondness. He remembered jumping across them at night, like he still does, just usually in a different city.

"You look distracted, Probie," Tony commented.

"I'm not, I just heard that Gotham wasn't a nice city is all," Tim said.

"Tony laughed. "Afraid one of Gotham's nasty villains is going to get you, McGeek?"

_They have before, but no Tony, I am just telling you what you want to hear. And what you expect to hear, _Tim thought.

He wasn't afraid of Gotham. Never had been, never will be, but he was afraid of the Joker now.

Tim gave his head a little shake. _The Joker's dead. I shot him while hysterically laughing as J.J. His last words were, 'that's not funny', and then he died._

"All right," Gibbs said. "This is our crime scene. Marine was murdered inside the building."

Tim felt dread consume him completely. This was the same building the Joker had tortured him and turned him into J.J. in. He hadn't been back here since.

But although every instinct he had told him to flee, Tim followed the rest of the team into the place where the Joker had broken him.

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony and Tim were taping off the spot where the marine's body was found.

Tony couldn't help but notice that there was something off about the younger man. He could tell that McGee hadn't been afraid of Gotham, though he had very convincingly lied and said he was. Tony had thought for so long that McGee didn't know how to lie, but clearly he did.

But that wasn't the main thing that Tony had noticed. Ever since they entered the building, McGee had seemed _off. _That was the only word Tony had for it. He had grown pale and hadn't spoken a word since they entered the building. He also seemed completely on guard too, something Tony didn't know McGee knew how to do. He looked ready to attack anything or anyone who snuck up on him right now or posed themselves as even a minor threat.

"Are you all right, Probie?" Tony asked, though knowing the answer, or at least the true one.

"I'm fine, Tony," it sounded so convincing, and he looked so convincing, if Tony hadn't seen his reaction earlier, he would have believed him.

Tony knew something was wrong, and he was determined to find out.

* * *

Gibbs POV

Little did they know, Gibbs had noticed it too. He had never seen McGee so afraid, not even when he shot that police officer, and yet, he was now hiding it, after Tony had spoken to him about something Gibbs couldn't quite catch, and he was doing an excellent job at it too.

He no longer looked afraid, but Gibbs knew his agents. Granted, McGee had never really spoken about his past much before, but Gibbs knew that he had been afraid, but didn't want them to know.

And Gibbs didn't like it when his agents lied to him, or kept secrets from him.

_McGee isn't your father, and he isn't Ari. He doesn't know how to lie._

Had Gibbs been wrong.? Not about the former sentence, but the latter. Did the team's probie know how to lie, but hid it from them?

It didn't matter, because Gibbs had the same thought as Tony now. He was going to find out.

He looked over at Ziva, about to tell her, when she said, "I noticed Gibbs. I didn't think he could lie either."

Gibbs nodded.

"We're going to find out aren't we?"

"Yes, Ziva, we are," Gibbs said.

"Tony has the same idea," Ziva said. "He told me a moment ago."

Gibbs smiled a little. They would find out, whether McGee wanted them to or not.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? **

**I heard something about the Joker dying being electrocuted, but I only saw the part where he was shot, and honestly, his last words made me laugh, though I felt so bad for Tim :(**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Batman**_

Gibbs's POV

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were heading down to check the basement while McGee continued to secure the place, and none of them were prepared for what they next saw.

The room had old bloodstains all over the walls and what looked like torture weapons. An assortment of different knives and blades were there, but that was not the worst part. No, the worst was the giant table hooked up to electric cables and the several syringes that used to hold god-knows-what.

Gibbs had seen many horrific sights in his lifetime, but that did not stop him from feeling disgust at the sight. Even Ziva looked a little pale.

"Tony, gather DNA and evidence," Gibbs said to his senior agent.

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, and though he still looked queasy, continued on his order.

"What about me?" Ziva asked.

"How skilled would this torturer have been, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Very skilled, Gibbs," she said. "From the looks of things, he didn't just want information, he wanted to drive his victim into insanity. You see, everything here looks like it was done over a period of time, and on purpose. If a torturer just wanted information, well, that they could get in hours, with most victims at least. I have never met one strong enough to withstand proper torture for more than a day."

"Any chance the person tortured here is still alive?"

"No, Gibbs, I don't think so," she said.

"That's what I thought," Gibbs said.

"Got the evidence, Boss," Tony said. "I gathered some blood, found a few fingerprints and hairs, and I found this," he held out a disk in a small CD case titled in scraggly black writing: "Our Family Memories."

"Great, now let's get out of here," Gibbs said.

They turned around and headed out the exit.

* * *

The NCIS team found a hotel room that night, as they'd have to stay in Gotham until they solved the case, but they'd sent the evidence back to NCIS with some probies to get it to Gotham.

Gibbs and Tony were out on a walk, and Gibbs had to say, so far he hated Gotham. It was a huge, crowded city, and he knew it was full of criminals that often broke out of their prison. Arkham, he thought it was called.

"So, Boss, do you think the stuff we found in the basement might have anything to do with the case?"

"Possibly, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "The room looked old, but the killer could be back to kill more people, or it could be a copycat killer, who wanted to murder their victim in the same building. Either way, we had to check it out."

Tony nodded, and for a moment it was silent, and then they both heard a woman scream.

Gibbs drew his gun and took off in the direction of the female shriek, Tony following suit.

They reached the end of an alleyway just in time to witness her murder, and see the killer, who only had half a face.

He turned, and smiled. The one half of his lips that could move twisted upward, and then his goons advanced on them.

* * *

Tim's POV

Tim hadn't trusted Tony and Gibbs alone on the streets of Gotham. They were highly trained agents that he respected a lot, but they weren't anywhere near prepared for the horrors Tim had witnessed, and helped stop, haunting Gotham's street.

And of course, of all the villains for them to run into, they had to run into Two-Face.

The Joker was the only one worse than Two-Face in Gotham, but he was dead now, making Two-Face the worst.

_Why couldn't it have been Scarecrow? Or Penguin? _He thought. Tim hated fighting Two-Face. He'd never been allowed to when he was younger, as Bruce had forbidden him from fighting all alleged murderers, but that hadn't always worked out right, and besides, he wasn't a little kid anymore.

Tim didn't have time to get in costume. It only took Two-Face a couple of seconds to flip the coin and decide if the person 'deserved' to be executed or not.

Pulling out his emergency batarang that he carried at all times, Tim took to the shadows, remaining unseen and using all the litheness and silence that he'd learned from Batman, Nightwing, and Shiva, he snuck up on Two-Face.

Before the half-faced criminal could flip the coin, Tim flung the batarang at his hand, knocking the coin from it and catching it when it came back.

Two-Face spun around, looking for his attacker, and Tim lunged. Like a shadow, his was upon the scarred villain and punching him in the jaw, jumping back into a flip before the big man could retaliate.

It took Tim about a mere matter of minutes to beat up all of Two-Face's goon, knocking all of them down and several of them unconscious.

He threw the batarang at the ropes binding Tony and Gibbs, who he admitted, did put up a good fight before being captured.

Next to them, Tim saw the dead woman, and he became enraged. It took quite a bit to get him angry, but the death of an innocent civilian did it.

He lunged at Two-Face again, forgetting to tell Tony and Gibbs to run.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Was it good, bad? I am truly sorry that I didn't update this sooner, but I have had a really busy week. And as for Tony and Gibbs being caught, well this is _Gotham. _Only the really experienced vigilantes like Batman and all of his adopted children, whether they were one of the many Robins or Batgirl, Black Bat, or Oracle can go up against villains such as Two-Face, Hush, Riddler, and the Joker of course, and have the possibility of actually winning.**

**So, what would you like? Should I reveal it's Tim that saved them and have them know something's up, or should I have Tim run off after pounding and arresting Two-Face and having them wonder who their mysterious savior is? I'd love your opinions.**

**Thanks,**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
